


Take over

by ImOnlyALittleDeadInside



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel), The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, lol nope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImOnlyALittleDeadInside/pseuds/ImOnlyALittleDeadInside
Summary: Madeline breaks.





	Take over

After years of watching Ella and Liam happily married, and ruling cordainia, Madeleine broke. Unlike most people, Madeleine decided to start a revolution against Ella and Liam when she broke. She spent months rallying up powerful allies to attemt to overthrow Ella and Liam. She had several strong allies inside and outside the court, all of which were against Ella and Liam. After gathering up her allys, she knew that she would be unable to fight Ella and Liam without having another additional advantage. She sought after her special advantage for months when she finally found out about it: Vampires. Madeleine decided to learn as much as she could about Vampires so she would know how to become as powerful as possible. She then learnt about the tree of eternal life. She broke into the orders headquarters and entered the tomb. When she saw the tree, she was conflicted for afew moments. Did she really want to do this, she remembered everything that had happened to her. First Leo broke off there engagement and got married only weeks after, then her and Liam became engaged, then he broke up with her, and later that day, he was once again engaged. With spite from all that happened to her, she clutched the handle of her small knife stepped towards the tree, created a large gash and drank the blood. She suddenly began to feel the last of her humanity slowly slipping away.

In only afew hours afterwards, she set her plan into motion. She approached Ella and Liam, trying not to reveal her "secret" until the time was right. The encounter did not end well for Ella and Liam, and them and their friends were all nearly killed. They all had to go to a place where Madeleine didn't know about. They had decied to hide out at the Walker ranch. That was the last place anyone would expect especially after Ella called the place Yehaw hell. They desperately sent out for help with the Vampire issue. That lead them to Adrian Raines, Amy Raines (yes I am making them married in this fic), Kamilah Sayeed, Lily Spencer, and Jax Matsuo.


End file.
